


Drabble 9

by walking_travesty



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Top Liam, just a little, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: It's the morning after everything changes between Liam and Niall. It's a good change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [How the boys would kiss Liam](http://www.fannyann.tumblr.com/post/113761094737) and it made me very emotional and I definitely got carried away with this.  
> Enjoy?

Liam jolts awake, his eyes springing comically wide. He panics when he realizes he can’t move, until he looks down and is immediately met with a shock of blond hair. Liam sighs to himself in relief, his cheeks burning at the realization. Niall was snoozing comfortably, his rosy cheek smushed against Liam’s chest, his arms wrapped almost possessively around Liam’s entire torso. His face was pressed up against the base of Liam’s neck, his lips a soft and tender touch against Liam’s throat. He was snoring softly, his eyelashes fanning over the apples of his cheeks. The longer Liam stares, the more he’s reminded of the night previous.

It was bits and pieces of a drunken night that probably changed everything between them - he couldn’t remember full details; just hands, feet, clothes thrown across the room, whispered promises, kisses that were anything but innocent. There was touching, so much touching; Liam can still feel how hot Niall’s skin was when he touched it, how rosy and pleasantly pink his cheeks were when Liam bit down into the flesh of his-

Liam exhales a groan at the thought, the thought of having any part of Niall’s body between his lips was overwhelming. Before last night, they were just friends. It was always LiamandNiall, they could never be separated. Liam thinks back to their childhood and how much of the happiest memories of Liam’s early life involved Niall. Niall was the sun on a cloudy day. Niall was the sun in his grey skies. He looks down at Niall at that particular thought, his hand coming up to run his fingers through Niall’s bleached blond hair. He stirs a little with the action, the sweetest of sighs escaping his pink, pouty lips. Liam brushes a finger against those lips and blushes. Out of all the things that they did last night, kissing Niall for the first time was probably the thing that made Liam blush the most. He rubs mindlessly at Niall’s chin, his cheeks, mapping the plains of his face with the pads of his fingers. Niall looked like an angel sent from heaven who decided to take a nap on the bare chest of some mundane human. Niall sighs one last time, his eyes slowly opening. He looks around leisurely for a moment, his eyes scanning what he can see of the room before his bright blue eyes look up at Liam. It takes him a second to register who he was, but once he does, a small, shy smile forms on his lips.

“Morning,” Liam says softly, almost in a whisper. He didn’t want to ruin this moment, the air around them intensifying the more Niall stares at him. Niall snorts, nuzzling his cheek against Liam’s pec.

“I feel like rubbish,” Niall mumbles, his voice raspy and deep. Liam kisses Niall on the head (He does that all the time, but now it feels like it has a different meaning), his fingers coming up to rub against the smooth, pale expanse of his back.

“From the alcohol or from me?” Liam asks, laughing as he does so. The last part of his question was meant as a joke, but the way that Niall suddenly perks up has him averting his eyes. Niall’s eyes were passionate and intense. If they could, they would be shooting lightning bolts straight at Liam.

  
“You’d never make me feel like rubbish.” Niall deadpans, his voice clear and commanding now, “Ever.” Liam gives him a meek shrug, his cheeks scarlet with the attention. Niall leans forward ever so slightly, his lips connecting with the corner of Liam’s mouth. “This mouth alone makes me feel like I’m on cloud nine,” He mumbles, nipping Liam’s bottom lip, “Along with your hands, your eyes, your cock-”

Liam shuts Niall up with with insistent press of his lips against his. Niall giggles into the kiss, his mouth opening encouragingly as Liam slides his tongue against his. Liam’s whole body reacts to Niall’s sweet, petal pink lips against his, every hair on his body standing on edge. It only gets worse when Niall moans almost impatiently, his lips leaving Liam’s to wandering across his jaw and down his neck. Liam huffs out a laugh, one of his hands sliding into Niall’s hair while the other slips under the covers. He presses his fingers into his thin waist, his hand wandering further until it was pressed rather forwardly against a certain spot between Niall’s cheeks. Niall freezes, his lips still grazing Liam’s earlobe as he emits a low groan. He starts to pant heavily, his nails digging into Liam’s chest and hip, mouthing at Liam’s shoulder as Liam slips a finger into him.

“Li-” Niall groans, cutting himself off with a moan as Liam starts to kiss down his neck. Niall was warm and soft where he touched him, still loose from last night’s experimentations. Niall bites into Liam’s shoulder when he crooks his finger, adding another one alongside it.

“Fuck me,” Niall whispers into the side of Liam’s neck, groaning when Liam scissors him open, “I wanna’ feel you again.”

Again.

Liam groans at the memory, the teasing, the hungry kisses, the first slide into his body; it had been the best night of Liam’s life. Before Liam could reply, Niall swings his leg over Liam’s hip, straddling him. He looked like something straight from one of Liam’s wet dreams; his eyes dark and rich with desire, cheeks a deep pink and his mouth kiss swollen, blond hair messy and evident of a good fucking, he was perfect.

“Christ, you’re gorgeous,” Liam pants all of a sudden, his cock filling the more Niall rubbed persistently down against it with his bum. Niall looked down, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. The desire in his eyes mixed with a look of boyish innocence and Liam thought that it was a dangerous mix. This boy would be the death of him. Niall pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth, peppering a multitude of other kisses everywhere he could on Liam’s face.

“And you’re perfect,” Niall comments softly against the shell of Liam’s ear, “Now can you shut the fuck up,” He nearly growls, nipping at his earlobe, “and fuck me? I’ve had dreams of that beautiful cock, pushing inside of-” Niall cuts himself off with the low groans he emits once Liam presses the tip of his cock in. Niall folds in on himself, his arms wrapping around Liam’s torso, his face pressed in between Liam’s pecs. Liam closes his eyes, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

“Sorry, did I interrupt?” Liam asks innocently, well, as innocently as he can with his cock inside of someone. Niall huffs indignantly, a whimper coming out after. He moves himself ever so slightly, his thighs shaking.

“Love you,” Niall whimpers against Liam’s chest, pressing his lips against Liam’s chest. Liam moans softly, his hands on Niall’s hips as he guides him back against his cock. It’s like this until Niall bucks his hips once, twice, three times until Liam feels something warm and wet against his stomach. He fucks Niall until his hips buck up unconsciously and right when he’s about to pull out, Niall whispers, “No. Come in me,” which sends him right over the edge. He wraps his arms around Niall, holding him close to his chest. He hums softly, a song that he knows that Niall is well aware of.

“You’re humming my song,” Niall comments sluggishly, and even though Liam can’t see it, he feels the smile that forms on Niall’s face. Liam snorts softly, pressing his face into Niall’s hair. He inhales softly, smiling at how this scent smells like home. Niall is home.

“Quite the observer you are,” Liam replies dryly, laughing when he feels Niall pinch his side. Niall purrs softly, wiggling his bum experimentally.

“Be nice to me, I just let you come inside of me,” Niall nearly whines, jolting when Liam moves ever so slightly, his cock still inside. Liam grins softly, his heart swooning. He doesn’t think he’s ever been this happy.

“I love you too,” Liam says suddenly, his emotions taking over. Niall snorts, and Liam knows that he’s rolled his eyes as well.

“I was beginning to wonder when you’d say it back,” Niall comments lightly, lifting his head. He quirks an eyebrow up at Liam and Liam doesn’t think he’s ever felt more at peace than he does now.

“I say it all the time,” Liam reasons, his heart skipping a beat at the breathtaking smile that forms on Niall’s lips. He has that innocent look about him again, his lip caught between his teeth again in the shy type of way that makes Liam go mad. His eyes were huge and owl like and they held this indescribable warmth; it was like a moth to a flame. Niall was the flame and Liam would always be the moth flying too close,

“Yeah but things are...different now,” Niall shrugs, his head tilting to the side. Liam raises a hand, pressing his palm against Niall’s cheek. He rubs at the soft skin there with the pad of his thumb.

“Good different...I hope?” Niall rolls his eyes and smirks. He rolls his hips down and they both moan in unison. Niall leans forward, kissing Liam hotly on the mouth.

“What do you think?” Niall whispers softly, laughing to himself. Liam loved him, he loved him so much it almost hurt to think about it.

“A good different. Definitely.”

=

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely past the word count of a drabble but oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
